The Return of the Haunting
by kerrbear
Summary: Lexi is reconciled by two teenage girls to reawaken the Haunting. Lexi has no memories of the Loonatics and must obey orders. What happens when a meeting with the Loonatics goes out of control? Better than it sounds...R&R! Chapter 7 up finally!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope everybody's ready for this sequel. I hope it's as good as the first one! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Hope you like it. Here we go!

&&&&&&

Two girls in long, black cloaks approached the city of Acmetropolis.

"This is ridiculous, not to mention deadly. What are we doing here anyway?" One of the girls asked from beneath her cloak.

The other figure turned to glare at her. "The prophecy states that it must be reconciled." She hissed.

"Can't we just forget the whole prophecy? I know you received it in a vision, but the future can change…" The other girl pleaded.

"I will not be made a fool! We will do as I predicted. You are still as naïve as usual. You are still a coward."

"Who are we supposed to reconcile? Alaizabel is long gone and…"

"We are to reconcile the one who she captured. The one who she was supposed to test to be the new leader of the Haunting."

"I don't understand. I thought all the lost souls were destroyed to return to the afterlife." The girl asked confused.

"Yes of course, they all did. Except one…" The girl trailed off, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Who?" The other asked in obvious shock.

"Lexi Bunny."

&&&&&&

Tech sighed impatiently as Danger continued to throw a ball back in forth against a wall. The thumping was becoming unbearable.

"Can't you find something else to amuse yourself?" Tech asked through gritted teeth.

"No." Danger said monotonously.

"Why don't you watch TV like Rev and Slam are doing?"

"No."

"Danger! Will you just do something besides that? I'm trying to read and that stupid thumping is giving me a headache!" Tech exclaimed.

"No."

Tech glared at him. "Why not if you go hang out with Ace?" As soon as he said the words, he knew they were a mistake. The look Danger gave him said it all.

Both of them turned towards the window where Ace was looking out of. The whole time he was babbling off to Lexi.

"No." Danger said, turning back to the ball.

Tech sighed and decided to read elsewhere. Just then the alarm went off, signaling another villain.

They ran into the usual room. It wasn't the same without Zadavia, but Tech had created a computer to track down disturbances in Acmetropolis.

"Computer, what's the situation?"

"Lost teammate found…Lost teammate found." The computer said robotically.

Ace had drifted in to watch them while Tech stared at the computer in confusion.

"Computer, there are no lost teammates." Tech said, still confused.

"Lexi's lost!" Ace said. Tech ignored the statement.

"Tracking coordinates…Tracking coordinates…" The computer droned.

"Computer, cancel mission, I repeat, cancel mission."

"Found coordinates. Lexi Bunny located at Echbrooke Avenue."

Tech froze and Rev's eyes widened.

"We're on it." He said softly.

"Lexi's been found? I want to come too!" Ace said happily.

Danger pushed him back. "Stay here." He said firmly before leaving.

&&&&&&

"Any bright ideas?" Danger asked angrily.

"It's impossible. She can't be alive. She was destroyed. Ace told me how he found her in two pieces and…" Tech trailed off as he continued to drive.

"Maybe-it's-a-clone?" Rev asked hopefully. Slam grumbled in agreement.

"No. Who would want to make a clone of Lexi?"

The group fell silent as they tried to come to an understanding to the matter. Tech began to worry if maybe his dreams were right. And it was Alaizabel disguising herself to be Lexi.

Just then they reached their destination. And all of them gazed in obvious horror at the pale pink bunny who walked along the streets.

Tech came out first and began to race towards her. "LEXI! LEXI! STOP! WAIT UP!" He called, racing down the streets.

Lexi continued to walk casually as if she hadn't even heard him. Rev whizzed past him and grabbed Lexi's shoulder.

"Lex…" Rev said hopefully. Danger quacked next to him and Tech finally caught up to them, just as Slam arrived on the scene too.

Lexi turned slowly towards them. Her eyes were dull and blank. Her clothes were ripped and she didn't seem to know where she was.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" She asked monotonously.

"This can't be Lexi." Danger muttered.

"Lexi, remember us? The Loonatics? You were on our team, you helped us fight villains?" Tech asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Excuse me, I must be going." She said dully as she shrugged off Rev's grip on her arm.

"Remember your powers? Your brain blasts and your sonic hearing?" Tech called after her. But she hadn't even looked back.

The Loonatics were so depressed, that they didn't even notice a dark cloaked figure standing above them.

&&&&&&

Lexi made her way to an abandoned building and entered it without a thought. In fact, she had begun to recognize it as her home.

"I hope that you bring me good news." The young girl said.

"I have successfully located what you ask of. In one month Acmetropolis will be ours." Lexi said.

"Excellent. Anna will be pleased when she returns." The young girl said.

"Haley, there were these four guys that claimed I was once their friends. They called themselves the Loonatics and they knew about my powers."

Haley's eyes widened. "Lexi, you are not supposed to have such thoughts. The Loonatics are trying to get you out of the way. They want Acmetropolis for themselves. In fact, they were the ones that brainwashed you. If it hadn't been for us finding you again, we may never have rebuilt what you started." Haley said sweetly.

"But I seem to remember…" Lexi trailed off as Haley cut her off.

"…You seem to remember nothing. Now Lexi be a good girl and don't mention any of this to Anna. It will only upset her more." Haley said icily.

Lexi nodded solemnly before leaving the room.

Haley sighed and turned away from the retreating rabbit. "Anna, you need to create a new potion, Lexi is beginning to remember. The Loonatics came to pay her a visit."

"Just stick to the plan. We can't have any interference with reawakening the Haunting. If you must, destroy the Loonatics so that they no longer interfere. This can not be ruined. I have waited almost a year for this moment and I will not let it slip by from those fools!" Anna snapped.

Haley cringed and agreed to the orders. Once they had reawakened Lexi she had been in a coma. When she had woken three days later, they explained that before she was knocked into a coma; she was being brainwashed to get rid of the Haunting. This was a long legacy passed on from generation from generation all in hopes of building an army to take over the world. Lexi came so close to making it all come true, and for the souls to rule forever instead of coming every one hundred years. But, there was a team that stopped it.

Haley sighed at the huge lie they had made to tell the rabbit. Yes, it was the Loonatics' fault that the Haunting was destroyed, but it was not Lexi who was in charge of ruling over the lost souls at the time. The sad part was that Lexi believed every word, she didn't recall a thing before this. Anna had made a potion to give her 'memories' of her rule of the Haunting. It seemed to be working until today.

&&&&&&

Anna sighed in irritation at Haley's horrible news. And here she had thought they were finally getting somewhere with Lexi until those damned fools showed up. She watched as the team talked amongst themselves for a while about their encounter with Lexi before returning into their vehicle and driving away. Anna followed them all the way to the cursed tower that had caused all of Alaizabel's dreams to come crashing down.

Anna looked at the tower in fury. "Haley! Send Lexi down to the Loonatics' tower. Tell her that she should take revenge on the destruction of her plan and kill the Loonatics!" Anna said angrily.

&&&&&&

A few moments later Lexi was on the scene and breaking into their home. The alarms instantly sounded and the team was on the scene. She recognized the group from earlier. Then she noticed a yellow rabbit that hadn't been there before. She squinted trying to remember where he had seen him.

He looked at her and his eyes sparkled with hope. "Lexi?"

Then, it hit her with a rush of happiness. "Ace?"

&&&&&&

Stupid place to stop I know, but I couldn't think of another place. Will Lexi get her memory back? Or will Anna and Haley put a stop to it? There'll be more information about them in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Failure

Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter two!

&&&&&&

"Lexi, I can't believe it! You're really here!" Ace said happily.

Lexi smiled at him. "Yes, well, I must take back what you stole sometime."

"What?" Ace asked getting confused.

"Uh…Are we supposed to fight her or what?" Danger asked. Tech gave him the sign to shut up.

"Well Ace, after all, it was you that killed me and destroyed the legacy of the Haunting. Or should I say…_Tried_ to destroy it." Lexi said coolly.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Lexi, I think you're confused. See what really happened was…" Tech began but was soon cut off.

"…Don't tell me what did and didn't happen. I was there when you destroyed everything that my leader Alaizabel and I worked for!" Lexi snapped.

"Wait a second…" Danger said.

"I must kill you so that you can not destroy my plans to reconcile the Haunting!" Lexi screamed hysterically.

&&&&&&

"Anna! Stop! This is going too far!" Hailey screamed as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"It's true!" Anna snapped.

"Anna, please…Stop controlling Lexi's thoughts. This isn't right." Hailey pleaded.

"It is right! And don't you dare intervene!" Anna snapped.

Hailey's eyes widened as she watched the battle between the Loonatics and Lexi. All ready, Ace was injured and Danger couldn't move.

Hailey remembered when they used to be normal teenagers with normal lives. But then her sister had to go ahead and change everything. Anna started getting into witchcraft in high school and she began to get research on it. Somehow Hailey was pulled into it, and along the way they came across some information on the Haunting. As they both read more about it, Anna became obsessed with becoming a member of the covenant and becoming immortal with all these amazing powers and the ability to help control the world. Hailey became sick at the whole thought of it. Soon, Anna discovered she had the ability to control other people's thoughts, and Hailey discovered that she had this ability to mix up potions and to see the past and future. Together, Anna believed that they could become a part of the Haunting. Hailey didn't like the idea of being taken through absolute horror, and yet here they were today.

"Don't kill them Lexi…" Hailey whispered. She saw the battered forms of the Loonatics, by this time sprawled out across the floor of the main foyer. Almost as if Lexi had heard her, she stopped and then seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Idiot!" Anna screamed.

&&&&&&

Lexi returned and watched as Anna paced the floor, and Hailey sat a little ways behind her.

"I've been looking back at some of the research on the Haunting and I have most definitely found a way to reconcile it. There is a museum that has many ancient relics. One such relic is located in a section for jewels. It is known as the Indian Sapphire. The Indian Sapphire holds the key to reconciling the Haunting. It is to be mixed with a potion that will call upon the lost souls, and it shall reawaken them. You're job Lexi, is to steal it." Anna said.

"I'm all ready gone." Lexi said coolly.

Hailey frowned at Anna's smirk.

&&&&&&

Lexi stood in front of the glass that was between her and the Sapphire. There were many people milling around, and Lexi didn't see why she didn't come to the museum after closing hours. Lexi looked around and discreetly removed a small carving knife. She began to carve a circle into the glass before it popped out as she assumed it would. She reached out her hand tentatively and grabbed the Sapphire. She was almost home free until she heard the alarms go off.

"Shit." She hissed, quickly sticking the precious stone into her pocket. She whipped around to face the guards, only to be met with the Loonatics. Although they were still badly bruised and battered, they seemed to be ready for a rematch.

"This…Ends…Now." Tech said darkly.

Lexi moved into a fighting stance, giving Tech this look to give him his best shot.

"Loonatics…ATTACK!" Tech screamed.

Rev instantly began zipping around Lexi in circles. She knew that he was trying to distract her, and he was trying to get the jewel out of her pocket. She smirked as she began to be lifted off the ground by his little whirlwind. She waited for the right moment before grabbing Rev firmly by the collar of his uniform before throwing him across the room. Glass shattered from the impact around Rev, and his shoulder was cut severely by a piece of glass.

"Nice reflexes." Danger muttered.

Danger decided to quack around Lexi, hoping to somehow grab the stone and then disappear. Lexi also seemed to be ready for this because as soon as Danger came next to her, she grabbed his wrist and flung him over her shoulder. Danger tried to fire an egg at her, but she only sidestepped it, and Danger crashed into Rev.

Slam was up next as Tech was trying to think of a strategy. Slam had lifted up one of the display cases and threw it at Lexi, hoping that that would bring her down. Instead she ended up catching it, and threw it back at Slam. Slam, who wasn't expecting the reverse psychology, was throw into a wall as well.

Only Tech was left, and he stood there confused by what Lexi had just done. Lexi hadn't had super strength, and she didn't have fast enough reflexes to get Rev like that, not to mention how fast she grabbed Danger. It was almost as if she had gotten some new powers. Obviously, super strength was one of them, but what about the others? Some type of super speed and optical enhancements? And what about her old powers?

Before Tech could even finish his thought he was thrown backwards by this strong force that knocked him unconscious. Lexi smirked as she pulled the Indian Sapphire out of her pocket.

"Wicked."

&&&&&&

"Good work Lexi, I am very pleased." Anna said coolly.

Lexi bowed to Anna before rising again. "What do we do now?"

Anna smirked. "Isn't it obvious my dear? We begin the reconciling of the Haunting. The Loonatics have failed and we are victorious, because now, the world as we know it, will be ours."

&&&&&&

OK, I know it was short, and I'm sorry and I promise it'll be longer next time. And I'm also sorry for the late update but it's all because of friggin' school! (Sighs) OK, I'm done with my little rant now. I'm just wicked hyper and I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEASON PREMIERE OF LOONATICS UNLEASHED NEXT WEEK! XD Thanks for listening. Please leave a review on your way out:-)


	3. It's Happening

Sorry for the late update…School is murder I hope you all realize that.

&&&&&&

Tech stood at the entrance to the living room rubbing his arm nervously. A week had passed since their failure towards Lexi. Ace, after meeting her had become extremely determined to find her and knock some sense into her. Right now he was watching TV under Rev's orders for him to relax. Even so, the whole group was gathered to keep an eye on their leader.

Tech sighed and was about to turn away when he saw something that made his blood run cold. His whole mind froze up as he watched the gray clouds begin to circle around the city, they began to spin faster and faster until they became blood red in color. Suddenly, there was a shaft of light shining down from the clouds as thousands of demons began to rain down on the city. People screamed knowing that the horrors were becoming unleashed once again. The Haunting had returned.

Tech whipped around to find his teammates completely oblivious to what was going on outside. Before he could even scream to get their attention, the picture went fuzzy on the TV screen.

"Hey! Perfect time to get bad reception! I'm telling you, we need a new TV!" Danger snapped, beginning to stand up. Tech quickly grabbed him from changing anything.

Danger gave him a confused look, before noticing an image come up on the screen. It was Lexi herself, staring back at them with cold emerald eyes that seemed to bore threw them.

"Close your eyes and count to ten, and only then will you be dead." Her voice hissed icily.

Tech felt goosebumps run up and down his arms, Rev had his eyes glued to the screen in absolute terror.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Danger whispered as Lexi's head fell forward, almost as if she had just fallen asleep.

They all waited expectantly for anything. Danger was about to open his mouth when Tech quickly clapped his hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, Lexi's head shot up and she lunged for the camera destroying the message. Her face was contorted, and her eyes had become dark and seemed to be as empty as an abyss. It was almost as if she was changing in a sick way.

At first all anyone did was stare at the TV as the black and white fuzz continued to flash across the screen.

"Am I the only one who was creeped out by that?" Danger asked weakly.

"You said it wasn't going to come back!" Ace snapped, obviously putting two and two together.

Tech backed up slightly. "Well, obviously someone was able to figure out a way to bring the Haunting back…Which I was not expecting…" Tech trailed off as Ace continued to glare at him.

"So what? All we have to do is figure out who the new leader is and destroy her or him, and whatever made the Haunting come back." Danger said skeptically.

"I don't think it will be that simple…" Tech said.

"Why?-Because-Lexi's-one-of-the-people-being-taken-by-the-Haunting?" Rev asked.

"No. The people who were taken by it were frothing at the mouth and had blood red eyes, Lexi didn't have any of that. It's obvious that she's being effected by it, which must mean that she's the new leader." Tech said.

"What? That's impossible!" Ace exploded.

"Is it? Lexi's been dead for practically a year and all of a sudden reappears to bring back the Haunting? I think it's obvious that someone brainwashed her and set her up for this. She probably sacrificed her soul to become the new leader or something." Tech said.

"But we can't go kill Lexi! I can't lose her all over again! There must be something else we can do!" Ace exclaimed.

Tech thought for a moment. "I'll go look for information on the Haunting, the rest of you guys should keep an eye out for any problems."

The group nodded before dispersing.

&&&&&&

Anna grinned evilly as she watched the footage of the horror being unleashed on Acmetropolis.

"Wonderful Lexi, everything is going according to plan. It won't be long now. Those meddlesome fools will never find out how to stop this now!" Anna said happily.

Hailey watched the footage too, and almost wanted to bolt out of the room and escape from all of it. But by now she was in too deep and it was too late. Even if she could escape, she's never make it out alive.

"Anna, I hope you realize that you no longer control me. I control myself, and I control you. Are you willing to join me in our resurrection?" Lexi rasped.

Anna nodded eagerly and Hailey began to back up into the shadows.

Lexi smirked, whipping around and beckoning for Anna to come closer. Anna stepped forward eagerly and Lexi placed a cold hand on her forehead. Soon, Anna began to writhe in pain as she tried to fight back as her life force was slowly consumed from Lexi's power. Anna' screams of pain were no match for Hailey's screams of horror…

&&&&&&

"I'm not getting anything!" Tech banged his fist in frustration as he began to search the computer again for any additional information on the Haunting.

"Hey-Tech-I-heard-you-yelling-and-thought-I-could-help-you-out-a-little…" Rev said zipping alongside Tech.

Tech was about to reply when a huge impact shook the whole tower.

Danger quacked in and glanced around. "What was that?" He said as panic began to take over his voice.

Slam and Ace raced in. "Don't forget what happened last time." Ace said warily.

Everyone glanced around nervously. The shaking came to an abrupt stop and no one moved.

"Is it over? What's going on?" Danger asked.

"Search the tower." Tech barked.

"You mean split up? We can't! We'll…" Danger shut up instantly as Tech gave him a warning glare.

"Let's move." Ace said before disappearing out the doors.

&&&&&&

Danger searched the top floor for any sign of something being amiss, he heard a loud thud coming from across the way.

Danger gulped.

"Ace? Is that you? Rev? Anybody?" Danger asked as he cautiously stepped into the room that was pitch black.

Danger fumbled around and flipped on the light. He took a sudden intake of breath and backed up a step. Ace lay unconscious on the floor. Danger noticed something a few feet away beeping next to him. Danger recognized it as an explosive.

He backed up slowly. He whipped around and was about to scream that there was an intruder, but he only managed a scream as Lexi jumped down from the ceiling foaming from the mouth…

&&&&&

Sorry it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway, and I hope you liked the cliffhanger. I'll try to update faster, I promise!


	4. The Escape Plan

I'm updating! I think this was a much faster update than last time…But I can't remember…Here we go!

&&&&&&

Tech heard a scream followed by a loud thud from upstairs.

"Guys?" Tech asked, taking the stairs two at a time. Rev and Slam joined Tech where they saw the struggle going on.

Lexi was a rabid animal. It was almost as if her mind was deteriorating. She was on top of Danger, struggling to bite him or something. Luckily, when he was knocked over he had kicked his feet up giving a little bit of distance, now he was only holding on to her wrists firmly, while at the same time trying to throw her off.

Tech and Slam ran over instantly while Rev, who had seen Ace with his GPS went to go see how he was doing.

"How'd she get in here?" Tech managed to yell as he grabbed Lexi by the waist.

"Why are you asking me? Does it look like I know?" Danger snapped as he was also trying to get her away from his face. Slam was trying to help Danger to his feet, so that it would be easier for Tech to get Lexi off.

Rev came to the doorway and bit back a grin at the scene as Ace was leaning on Rev.

"It's not funny!" Tech yelled as he was fighting with Lexi and Slam was trying to get an uncooperative Danger off the floor.

"No-trust-me-it-is-you-guys-look-like-you're-playing-a-demented-version-of-that-old-game-"Twister"." Rev said as he began to laugh even harder.

Danger glanced around. "God…He's right." Danger said exasperatedly. By this point Lexi was all over Danger, Slam was still struggling to get Danger off the floor, who was just sitting there, and Tech was in a straddling position with one hand on the floor to balance himself, and the other hand still clinging to Lexi's waist.

"How about instead of laughing at us, you can come and help us." Tech grunted.

Rev bit back another laugh, as he placed Ace on the ground and zipped over to Tech.

"Now-what?" Rev asked.

"What do you mean 'now what?" Go make yourself useful and go get a containment unit from my lab!" Tech screamed exasperatedly.

Rev gave a mock salute before racing off again.

"I don't even know why I bother anymore…" Tech muttered.

Soon, Rev returned with the containment unit, and with his help, was able to get Lexi in there. Now, she was scratching at the glass and trying to find an escape to get out.

Before Tech could even blink there was a huge explosion coming from the room that Ace had been unconscious in.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that there was a bomb in there?" Danger asked, finally managing to stand up on his own.

"Great job! Now what?" Tech snapped.

"I suggest we run." Ace moaned, sitting up, and rubbing his head.

"Why?" Tech asked.

Ace pointed. The explosion had caused the whole room to be in shambles and the room was beginning to become filled with diseased people.

Tech's eyes grew as large as saucers as Rev helped Ace to his feet.

"Notice how it's always us. It's never someone famous, it's never a policemen, it's never the mayor…It's always us. Why does it have to be us? Did we ask for the meteor to come and hit us with these amazing powers? No, we did not. So everyone should just buzz off and leave us alone." Danger said.

"Duck! Will you shut up and get moving?" Ace managed to yell.

"Excuse me! Since when do we run from a fight? Well, I for one, am not a coward."

Danger turned around to see hundreds of people making their way towards him. "Time to go." He squeaked before quacking next to Tech.

"What happened to not being a coward?" Tech shot at him.

"Shut up." Danger replied.

&&&&&&

"This is absolutely impossible. They've probably freed Lexi by now and we have no possible way of getting out of here." Tech said, beginning to glance around the technical room in full panic. Danger and Slam were holding the doors closed, hoping that these people wouldn't figure out where they were anytime soon.

"What-about-that-huge-jet-right-there?" Rev asked.

"What? That? It's not finished yet. I haven't detailed it or anything and some of the stuff isn't online yet." Tech said.

"We don't need anything fancy, we just have to get out of here. Opportunity's knocking and I'd say we take it!" Ace said.

Danger screamed hysterically as there was a loud pounding on the other side of the door.

Slam garbled something and Danger turned to glare at him.

"Great! Now they know that someone's home, thanks a lot!" Danger yelled.

"Well, with that note of inspiration let's get this baby fired up!" Tech yelled, running over to the jet.

Ace took out his sword, getting ready for anything. Rev was also at the ready. They could only watch as claws began to scrape through the metal and Danger and Slam were trying to fight back the weight on the other side of the door.

"I can't believe this place got trashed again." Tech muttered as he climbed into the driver's seat of the jet.

A few moments later the team was racing in at the start of the engine and the doors came loose letting in a swarm of people with Lexi leading the charge.

Tech slammed on the acceleration stick and the jet went flying out the window, raining down shards of glass to the city below.

"OK, I think we're safe for now." Ace said.

There was a loud smash from the top of the ceiling.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Danger said sarcastically.

"It's okay, we'll just blast it off with this missile." Ace said calmly as he pressed the control.

Nothing happed.

Ace pressed it again, harder this time, and still nothing happened.

"Why is it not working?" Danger asked nervously.

"I told you some of the stuff wasn't online yet. I guess I haven't installed any of the missiles yet." Tech said.

Ace's eyes practically bulged out of his head in shock as swarms more of the demons began to fall on to the jet. The weight was becoming too great, and Tech was doing everything in his power to keep the jet erect.

"That's it, we're doomed." Danger said.

Rev screamed as a claw came smashing through the ceiling, soon another claw came in through the floor, and then the sides, and the back of the jet, and soon through the windshield of the jet. Tech screamed as the claw grabbed his arm.

"Oh shit." Danger said.

Ace was trying to get the claws off of Tech, who was trying to propel the jet and get the thing off at the same time. Ace tried slicing the claws off with his sword, but nothing happened. It was almost as if the body had a protective force field.

"Um, guys…" Danger said nervously.

"Not now! Can't you see I'm busy?" Ace shrieked.

"Um…We're kinda going to…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Ace yelled again.

The demons had now ripped apart most of the jet.

Before anyone could even react to that, there was a loud smash that sent everyone in the jet hurtling backwards.

"I tried to tell you we were about to crash into a building! Did anybody listen? No! Everyone was too busy to even care. You're just lucky we're all alive!" Danger thundered.

There was a loud roar as a demon crawled into the jet, soon came another, and another, until they were surrounded.

"OK, now we're going to die." Danger said, trying hard not to step on the shredded parts of the floor on the jet, it seemed to still be stuck in the building.

"Where's-Tech?" Rev asked nervously.

"What?" Ace's head whipped around.

Danger also whipped around. Hey, what's that thing got in it's…Tech!" He screamed.

The group turned towards Danger's direction and saw the demon that had smashed through the windshield triumphantly holding Tech over its head.

"No!" Ace screamed.

There was a loud crunch as all of the demons smashed down on the floor.

"Great, friggin' great…" Danger muttered.

Everyone screamed as they fell towards the ground that was thirty stories below them…

&&&&&&

Another cliffy! I think this had a few humorous parts in them, but, oh well. I promise to update as soon as possible!


	5. The Experiment

Hello to all! I hope everyone had a nice Halloween, and I apologize for the late update, but here we go!

&&&&&&

"You know, if we were in any other situation, I think this would look very wrong." Danger said.

Ace glared down at him, but didn't reply. As they were falling, Ace had managed to grab onto an edge in the building, everyone else had formed a chain, and were all holding on to each other's legs for dear life.

"We have to get back up there and save Tech!" Ace grunted.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Danger snapped, as he looked down at the streets below them.

"You can quack everyone up to the rooftop." Ace stated matter-of-factly.

Danger gulped. "I hate heights." But without another word, he teleported the group up to the roof.

"Now-what?" Rev said, looking down as the demons roared triumphantly.

"I'm working on it." Ace said.

"Well, this is going well." Danger said exasperated.

"Hello boys, can I help you with something?" A female voice said from behind them.

Ace slowly turned to come face to face with Lexi herself. Her grin was wide and menacing as she stared at the group.

"No, no we're perfectly fine, but thanks for asking." Danger said nervously, ducking behind Ace.

Lexi gave a mock pout. "That's too bad, because I was going to say, if you needed help getting your friend I'd be glad to be of service, but seeing as you don't need my help, I can just leave you up here to die." Lexi said with a shrug.

Ace's eyes narrowed. "Why help us?"

'"Because a storm is coming, and I'm not ready to be rid of you yet." Lexi said coolly.

"Oh wow, you're going to save us from a storm, we're forever in your debt." Danger said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" Rev snapped.

"It's not just any storm you fool! It's a chaos storm!" Lexi thundered.

Everyone exchanged blank looks. "A what?" Ace asked.

"A chaos storm. With the reawakening of the Haunting, there have been some evolutions in the epidemic. The chaos storm happens to be one of them. It can do anything. It can take away your lungs, it can take away buildings and move them to a whole other location and sometimes it can even take away your life." Lexi said darkly. (AN: This idea came from Chris Wooding, so it's not my own idea.)

"Wait, why don't you want us to get changed by this storm? You're trying to get rid of us aren't you?" Ace said.

"I told you, I'm not ready to get rid of you permanently yet." Lexi said through gritted teeth.

Danger gave out a small scream, which averted Ace's gaze to the sky. There were huge black clouds moving towards the city with downpours of rain and wind coming towards the city. Along with it were bolts of green lightning. Even just looking at it gave everyone a state of hysteria.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get moving." Danger said quick to follow Lexi. The rest hesitated before also following their teammate.

&&&&&&

"OK, we followed you. Now we want Tech back in a safe condition right now!" Ace said angrily.

The group had moved into an abandoned warehouse that seemed to stretch for miles and tunneled underneath the ground.

"Of course. Here he is." Lexi said, smiling sweetly as she handed Ace a painting.

"What kind of a sick joke is this? I said I wanted Tech, not some stupid painting!" Ace snapped.

"Ace…" Rev whispered, pointing to the picture.

Ace looked down and nearly dropped the painting in horror. The painting was of Acmetropolis and in the center of a street was Tech, who seemed to be looking around, confused of his surroundings.

"What the hell have you done? Get him out!" Ace exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I cannot. You see, when my demons captured him, they have a few tendrils of chaos energy inside of them. Let's just say that once getting a hold of him, he was transported into that painting, and I can't remove him. When the chaos storm wants to, he'll come out. But that might not be for centuries. Until then, he remains in the painting, moving about in different locations." Lexi said.

Ace glanced down at the painting again, and nearly jumped when he say Tech right at the painting, pressing his hands as if he was trying to push himself out. His face was pleading and almost desperate. Ace shut his eyes, and had to block out the image again. Once he reopened his eyes, he was furious.

"Why him? Why take him?" He thundered.

"My, my. Temper, temper. Isn't it obvious? He knows too much about the Haunting, he'd be able to get rid of it in a flash, and we can't allow that to happen again. So, he's to remain in there where he can't give you any idea on what to do. It's sort of to give you more of a challenge you see, which I doubt you'll ever be able to figure out." Lexi said slyly.

Ace glared at her and Danger jumped when he heard a huge gust of wind blow by the house. The storm was officially here in Acmetropolis, and the pressure of it was so strong it was beginning to become unbearable.

"You want something else don't you?" Ace said softly. The whole team turned towards him in shock.

"If you keep this up I might have to have my demons catch you too. Yes, I do want just a small token for me reuniting you with your friend. I need you to test out an experiment for me."

"An-experiment?-Is-that-all?" Rev asked.

"Yes, and then, you're free to go. If you can make it out alive that is."

"I don't like the sound of that." Danger said as Slam garbled in agreement.

"It's just a simple test. Nothing you have to worry about. And if it's a success, you're free to go and I won't bother you for a while, but if you keep on trying to find the solution to the destruction of the Haunting, then you will pay the price."

"Fine, it's a deal." Ace said.

&&&&&&

Lexi lead the group into a small room with everything painted white and no windows whatsoever. As soon as the team was in, she shut the door and that was that.

Rev gazed around. "So,-where's-the-experiment?"

"Yeah, all I see is white." Danger agreed.

Ace looked at the painting that he was still gripping to see Tech's head to the side as if he was shaking his head, and pointing away from Acmetropolis.

"What is it Tech? Do you want us to leave Acmetropolis? You know we can't do that, there's too many lives at stake and…What are you looking at?" Ace asked, talking aloud. Now Tech's head was tilted upwards with a look of horror.

"Ace…" Danger said.

Ace glanced up and saw four floating spheres as dark as midnight descending towards them. There was dead silence in the room as the team huddled together and stood alert.

"I don't like this, they're just floating there." Ace said edgily.

With a shriek the spheres burst open unleashing clouds of smoke. Ace coughed and his ears began to ring as the shrieking appeared to grow louder. The pressure in the room was filled with panic and hysterics, meaning that it was time for him to get out. But there was no exit, and he kept on tripping over something, he glanced down and saw him standing in bodies, millions and millions upon dead bodies that never seemed to end. He glanced down and realized he was holding one, and he shrieked and dropped it. Panic began to overtake him as he noticed his friends amid the pile. This was it…He was alone.

&&&&&&

Danger coughed and tried to tear away from the smoke but it was never-ending, at least that's how it appeared anyway. Danger glanced around looking for his friends, only to be met with blood. Pools and pools of it with it splattered on the walls. He screamed and tried to get away from it sensing danger. He backed up and crashed into something, he whipped around to be face to face with a man towering above him with a knife gripped in his hand.

"Scarface…" Danger hissed in horror.

&&&&&&

Rev glanced around, he had no idea where he was. His friends weren't in sight. He looked around some more and noticed that everything seemed to be foggy. He then noticed that there were objects floating everywhere. He tried to reach out and grab them, but they turned to ash in his hand. He began to hyperventilate. He had run too fast and now time had stopped, and he couldn't get out!

&&&&&

Slam didn't know where he was either, all he knew was that it was dark, very dark. He also began to panic because he hated when he didn't know where he was, and he was alone all the same. He soon realized that he seemed to be under something that had collapsed, something that was much larger than him that appeared to be squeezing him until he could hardly breathe. He tried to call out for help but the air was choking him.

&&&&&&

Ace stood there, still searching for an exit. How had he ended up in this hell? There had to be a way to get out, there just had to be.

He looked around some more, only to find more bodies. He shuddered as he felt crunching as he moved. He gulped and looked around before noticing Tech's face not too far away. He reached for his friend.

"Tech, how did you…?" Ace trailed off as Tech's face began to shrink and soon a painting appeared. Ace blinked a few times before noticing Tech giving him a solemn look inside the painting.

"None of this is real is it?" Ace whispered.

Tech's head looked like he was shaking his head no.

"But where are the others? And how do we get out?" Ace asked. He watched as all the bodies began to disappear and his friends, his real friends were facing their own nightmares.

He glanced down at Tech and saw him cocking his head to the side. Ace turned in that direction and noticed the faint outline of a door.

"Got'cha Tech." Ace said, before standing up and racing towards the others, hoping to snap them out of it.

&&&&&&

"Well mistress?" Haley said monotonously. Ever since her transformation to be into the Haunting, her face had been torn and sallow, she was no longer beautiful, only ugly. Her mind worked like clockwork, Lexi was the only one who thought for her. She didn't know what happened to her sister, but she wasn't supposed to care, and she didn't. Lexi was her mind, and whatever Lexi commanded, she did immediately.

"I think the rabbit has figured it out, and he's trying without any success to snap the others out of their illusions. Seeing that the experiment does seem to be working, I want you to unleash it onto the rest of the city. Anyone who has not all ready been taken, will be as their minds will deteriorate and slowly rot away by their own insanity. And then they will be taken as well, and soon we'll have an army that we can put onto the rest of the world." Lexi said menacingly.

"And what of the rabbit and his friends? If they escape what will you do?"

"It's not my problem. They can rot for all I care. There are many horrors amid this warehouse, and they won't be able to escape, they won't be able to escape from here, and one way or the other they will either die, or become one of us."

&&&&&&

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if some parts of it were a little odd. Rev's fear actually came from "Justice League", so I don't own that idea either. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review on the way out!


	6. Potions and Feelings

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

&&&&&&

Ace had somehow managed to snap Slam and Rev out of their illusions, now it was just managing to snap Danger out of it that seemed to be a challenge.

While he was attending to that, Rev and Slam had managed to break through the door and were anxiously waiting for Ace to come out with Danger. Ace, beginning to become exasperated with Danger's screams and attempted hits finally grabbed him and dragged him outside of the room before slamming the door.

Danger's screams ceased and he gazed around the hallway. "Where am I?"

Ace rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid birds before stalking down the hall.

"Hey-where-are-we-going-exactly?" Rev asked, speeding to catch up with him.

"We have to find the nearest exit to get out of here and stop Lexi." Ace said firmly.

"Well-none-of-us-know-where-the-nearest-exit-is-unless-you-know-something-we-don't-know." Rev said.

"I don't know where the nearest exit is. But there's a door at the end of the hallway so that might be it." Ace said.

Slam garbled something before Danger nodded in agreement. "Why not if we just walk back the way we came?"

"Because this whole place is booby trapped and we don't know if going back will lead us into another freaky world that I'm not ready to go walking into again." Ace snapped.

"I still don't think choosing random doors is helping either." Danger muttered.

"Too late. We're here." Ace said angrily before opening up the door.

That's when the hallway became filled with their screams.

&&&&&&

Lexi watched the chaos-taking place in the city, and turned towards Hailey who stared at her blankly.

"How much of the city has been affected by the Haunting?"

"One hundred percent with no escape routes. All of the population has remained in the city for the past forty-eight hours." Hailey said monotonously.

"Good. Call off the demons and bring in our army." Lexi said, grinning evilly.

&&&&&&

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!" Danger screamed hysterically.

"Calm down! It's probably just another hologram!" Ace yelled as he tried to fight back the bird that was hysterically trying to hide behind him for cover.

"They're-nothing-but-a-bunch-of-creepy-old-paintings-what-are-you-all-getting-freaked-out-over?" Rev said, the first to recover from the shock.

As soon as the door had been open, there had been gruesome images of people, zombified, mutated, disfigured, in such a way that it made their blood run cold because it seemed so real. It was obviously a warning to not enter.

Ace shoved Danger off of him before glaring at him. Danger grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Let's go. Maybe there's another way out through here." Ace said, walking into the room.

"Hello? Do the pictures not scream "Warning? Danger! Danger!" to you?" Danger exclaimed angrily.

"Fine, you can stay out in the hallway by yourself, no one's stopping you." Ace said calmly.

Danger looked behind him before scrambling in after the team.

"This is too weird…They're all too real looking." Ace said as they passed by the paintings.

"Maybe this guy just really had some mental problems and suffered from delusions and we're all scared of a bunch of delusions." Danger babbled.

Ace approached the end of the room where a yellow knob glowed in the dim light. Ace cautiously pressed his hand down and the door sprang open.

"Cool! It's an abandoned laboratory!" Ace said excitedly.

"I think Tech's worn off on him too much." Danger muttered to Rev.

The room was filled with tanks and jars and beakers filled with glowing substances that were unworldly.

"This place is amazing! I wonder what all these substances are used for?" Ace said, picking up a jar.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Danger said sarcastically.

Rev picked up the painting that Ace had disregarded. It showed Tech's hands spread out in front of him as if he was gesturing and screaming, "No! Don't touch!"

"Hey-guys-I-think-that-we-should-get-out-of-here." Rev said.

"You're no fun." Danger said.

"Um, weren't you just saying that we should stay away from the jars?" Rev said, his voice slowing down.

That was odd.

"But they're so…Pretty." Ace said as Slam garbled in agreement.

"Yeah." Rev agreed, dropping the painting and picking up a jar.

"Let's drink it." Ace said happily.

"Yes, let's." They all said in unison.

The four drank the jars before falling into a deep sleep that they would never wake up from again.

&&&&&&

"Mistress…" A guard said, approaching Lexi at the balcony.

"What is it?" She snapped.

"The Loonatics have discovered the laboratory and they've drank that substance that we've been working on to perfect.

"What substance?" Lexi said impatiently.

"Mistress, you demanded that our scientists make it as a back up in case some people hadn't gotten captured by the Haunting. Remember? It makes you extremely peaceful and then you fall into a sleep, where you're either killed, or you die because your reflexes are slow from relaxation."

"I remember now. What happens if their reflexes are too slow?"

"Like I said, they die. The substance brings on nightmares that you can't wake up from. Say, you're falling off a cliff, your reflexes tell you to wake up, but because the substance relaxes you, your reflexes slow down, and you don't wake up in time. And you die." The guard said nervously.

"Leave them there. The faster we get rid of them the better." Lexi said, before returning to look at her approaching people.

&&&&&&

There was a speeding train coming towards him, but he didn't feel anything. He felt happy, at peace. Who cared if he got run over? He could just end this nightmare now and not have a care in the world for the rest of his life. He threw open his arms and waited for the impact.

"ACE! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Lexi's voice screamed as she floated above him. It was the Lexi he had dreamed of returning to him someday, but she was gone, and he was at peace.

"ACE! LISTEN TO HER! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! YOU MAY BE IN A DREAM, BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO DIE ACE!" Tech screamed on the other side of him.

"Then I hope the train comes faster." Ace said, smiling.

"ACE! THE SUBSTANCE YOU DRANK IS MAKING YOU THINK THAT! YOU HAVE TO SAVE THE CITY! PLEASE ACE! WAKE UP!" Lexi screamed.

Ace turned to her, still smiling. Her green eyes shown with worry and panic and the green bow in her hair whipped around her. Her uniform was still the same bright pink. He could hear the approaching train.

"ACE!" Tech screamed.

Lexi's eyes glowed pink and she brain blasted the train and…

Ace sat up with a jolt, as did the rest of the team.

"Whoa…" Danger said, glancing around.

Ace looked around him in disgust and stood up on his feet quickly. "Come on, let's go. This place nearly killed us."

Rev grabbed the painting. "Why-are-there-so-many-of-this-stuff-it's-even-tanks-what's-it-all-for?"

"Maybe they were planning on releasing it on the city, but I don't want to stay and find out and risk being put under that spell again." Ace said, turning towards the exit.

But there was no door.

Ace whipped his head around. Where's the exit? He thought frantically.

"Hey, what's this do?" Danger asked, reaching over and pulling a lever.

The floor opened up beneath their feet and they fell into the dark abyss below, screaming all the way.

&&&&&&

"I love you Ace." She whispered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Mistress?"

Lexi snapped around and thought in shock of what it was she had just said.

"What?" She murmured.

"The Loonatics are not dead yet. They fell beneath the floor and are moving on to the next room where more delusions will be unleashed." The guard replied.

"Which is what?" Lexi asked, rubbing her forehead.

"The drug, mistress. The drug that could possibly kill them if they wish for too many desires at once, if they become too addicted to it." The guard replied.

"Why do we have so many potions and killings? Nevermind, leave them alone fore now. I have to attend my people." Lexi said, turning and walking away.

This is where the panic starts.

&&&&&&

Sorry, I hope you don't find this too corny. I had a really hard time trying to think of an idea of this chapter. As you can see the Loonatics seem to be going through many obstacles without getting to where they want to be. The drug that I mentioned was an idea I got from a book, so please review to find out more information on it that will be revealed in the next chapter!


	7. Fighting for Control

I am so sorry for the late update! I have been suffering from major writer's block. I was trying to think of a way to make this chapter better than the last. Please read and enjoy hopefully! By the way, there has been a change in this chapter.

&&&&&&

_"Hey Lexi, I have to tell you something…"_

"_Thanks for the warning."_

"_You're despicable." _

Lexi gritted her teeth in agitation. She hated this. Why was she having memories about the Loonatics? Why did she keep on feeling that she should help them? And why, did she keep on wanting to be with Ace?

This was becoming quite annoying. Lexi quickly blocked out her thought as she approached the balcony that looked out all over Acmetropolis.

There, the possessed were all waiting, waiting for their orders. The city had become a ghost town. Everything was destroyed, empty. There were no more smiling people, no more laughter, no more happiness, no more sunny days, just darkness.

Lexi grinned. "It's time for the Haunting to spread."

In that instant the blood red cloud swirled in the sky and took up all of the possessed to carry them to the next town over. Everything seemed to be according to plan.

&&&&&&

Ace groaned, and sat up. If they were sucked into another unworldly room, he was going to scream from the frustration. There was no way he could take much more of this madness.

To his surprise, they weren't in some whacked out room. Instead, they seemed to be in a computer room. Ace glanced around and saw Rev sitting at a computer while Slam and Duck watched worriedly from behind him.

"What's going on?" Ace asked cautiously.

Rev turned around nervously. "The-disease-is-spreading-since-all-of-Acmeptroplis-has-been-taken-over-the-possessed-have-all-moved-over-to-the-next-town-it-won't-be-long-until-it's-spread-to-everyone."

Ace frowned. "This doesn't make any sense. Why hasn't she put us under the Haunting? It's not like we can get out of it once we're sunk into it."

"Tech always said that a part of Alaizabel was inside of her, so maybe that's Alaizabel's thoughts. Maybe she'd rather kill us then have us become a part of her army." Danger said thoughtfully.

The rest of the group looked at him in surprise. Even Tech from the painting was giving him a surprised look. It wasn't often that Danger gave out information, let alone valuable ones like that.

"There has to be a way to stop this. Lexi's still our teammate, so we can't kill her, but maybe there's a way we can talk her out of it." Ace said thoughtfully.

"Talk her out of it? That's almost like going up to a serial killer and saying, excuse me, but we're really fantastic people who wish to live, so do you think you can spare us?" Danger said sarcastically.

Ace sighed in frustration. "We could really used Tech right about now. I wish there was some way we could break him out of that stupid painting."

"Technically-I-think-he's-been-more-of-a-help-since-he's-been-in-that-painting." Rev said.

Ace sighed again. "You know, if a part of Alaizabel is inside Lexi, then the old Lexi is still inside of her. Maybe that way we can snap her out of it."

"And this will stop the Haunting how…?" Danger said impatiently.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go along." Ace said with a shrug.

&&&&&&

Lexi smirked. Everything was going to plan. The possessed were taking over the rest of the cities, her army was growing bigger and stronger, she had a fair amount of slaves to last her a lifetime, and the Loonatics were probably being destroyed right this second.

Lexi grinned with delight. She turned on one of the surveillance cameras and frowned at what she saw.

The camera was viewing the next city, and it appeared that the people had all ready been prepared for this attack. It seemed that her army was slowly failing. She swiftly moved to a control panel and began to hit various keys to give her army a boost.

"Stop!" A voice commanded.

Lexi froze. No, it couldn't be.

"Do…Not…Move." The voice replied coolly.

Lexi slowly turned around in her seat to see Ace with his sword at the ready. The rest of the Loonatics were behind him in battle stances.

Lexi quickly covered up her shock with a smile. "You're too late you know, the world is slowly ending at this very second. There's nothing you can do to stop us."

"Yes there is Lexi, it's called talking." Ace said.

"You can't be serious, you really think talking will change my mind?"

"The old Lexi would have thought so." Ace said angrily.

Lexi's smirk faded. "She's gone, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is. Lexi was my friend, my teammate. We went through a lot together. From the battles with Cypher all the way up to the battle with Optimatus, Lexi was there with me. She was the strong one, the fighter, she never let anybody get in her way. She had a lot of energy, and a huge heart. Lexi would never hurt anybody no matter what the cost was." Ace hissed.

Lexi was about to reply when a buzzing sound reached her ears. She slowly recoiled as something was opened up inside of her.

Her laughing with the Loonatics, her screaming at Duck for being so immature, her watching as Slam and Danger argued over the last slice of pizza, her in combat, her fighting Weather Vane, her kissing Ace…

Lexi glanced up, tears streaming down her face. "Ace…Help me. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Then walk away, that's all you have to do." Ace said.

Lexi felt a sharp tug on her mind. "I can't. She's too powerful."

"Yes you can. Stand up to her, the Lexi I know wouldn't bow down to anybody."

Lexi tried to raise herself up, but only sunk down to the floor again.

"Lexi, listen, if you can fight this we can get Tech out of this painting and stop the city. We can save innocent people from getting hurt. We can save the world. You can make a difference if you try. Besides, even if there's still something wrong Tech can always fix…"

"I don't want to fix it." Lexi hissed as her eyes glowed pink. She brain blasted them, hard. It sent them all hurtling backwards.

"GUARDS! INNILATE THEM!" Lexi thundered.

Guards appeared from all angles surrounding the team.

Lexi's eyes still glowed pink. "Kill them, nobody remains standing."

The guards nodded, and pointed their swords at the team, ready to strike.

&&&&&&

Sorry that was a short chapter, more later I promise! I'm going to try to update a lot faster than last time. Please review!


End file.
